


Loot Whore

by Galatyn



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatyn/pseuds/Galatyn
Summary: Kasilya usually gets what she wants.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Loot Whore

As the only female in her party, Kasilya was accustomed to preferential treatment. The men she adventured alongside, whom she affectionately referred to as her ‘boys’, went through great lengths to appease her. In battle, they would throw themselves in harm’s way to protect her. While preparing for an encounter, they would always make sure she was equipped with the best supplies. The perk she enjoyed most of all, perhaps, was the priority she was given when it was time for loot to be distributed. All it took to maintain the status quo was a little flirtation... something she seemed to naturally excel at. Although she was highly intelligent, she insisted on the ditzy persona, finding it easier to charm her boys by acting like an airheaded bimbo.

Like all draenei, Kasilya had a special connection with the naaru. Lightforged such as her were expected to count their blessings, and she had much to be grateful for. She possessed bodily proportions were, for lack of a better word, divine. Her breasts were vast, her waist was tight, and her rump was as broad as an elekk’s. A great amount of effort was spent taking care of her other assets, such as her soft ivory skin, long platinum hair, and pristine white teeth. Even her more exotic features, like her horns, tail, and hooves, had a certain allure to Azerothian men.

The longer Kasilya spent on Azeroth, the less modest her outfit became. She had discovered early on the effect racy attire had on men. Although she was a paladin trained to do battle in a suit of heavy plate, her current ensemble offered no protection for her cleavage, midriff, or thighs. Those regions of her body not covered by armor were decorated with luminous tattoos. It was amusing for her to watch her companions struggle to maintain eye contact during interactions. None of them seemed to mind that she favored appearance over purpose. After all, as the group’s designated healer, she could stay out of their enemies’ range while invoking the Light’s power.

Every single piece of equipment Kasilya owned was extravagant. Her matching gem-inlaid armor was polished to a fine luster, pairing well with the fabulous jewelry she had received as gifts from male suitors. Although chiefly ornamental, her sword and shield were crafted with the same beauty as everything else. If anything became damaged or outdated, she could afford to replace it. Most draenei would feel ashamed of this level of wealth, but not her. After all, why should she? Since when were the naaru concerned with materialism? As far as she was concerned, her possessions were rewards for her devotion to the Light.

One day, after vanquishing a powerful monster in a labyrinthine dungeon, Kasilya and her party helped themselves to the treasure it had been hoarding. The spoils included everything from glorious weapons to marvelous trinkets. One item, in particular, caught Kasilya’s interest: a dazzling ring of immense beauty. As a professional jewelcrafter, she recognized the magical potency of its design. If placed around her finger, her effectiveness would improve significantly. She expected this would be hers. Unfortunately for her, someone else had their eyes on the prize. After lots were cast, the ring went to the newest member of the party: a handsome night elf rogue named Faramor. He performed his role admirably but kept to himself. Unlike the others, he was not susceptible to Kasilya’s charms. His mysterious demeanor vexed her greatly.

As Faramor inspected the ring, Kasilya skipped up next to him and leaned forward to stare at it in admiration. “Ahhh, how pretty!” she exclaimed. “It vould look good on me, yes?”

“I suppose” Faramor replied indifferently.

With an adorable smile, she dangled her left hand in front of him. “Vill you let me try it on?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Frowning with disappointment, Kasilya withdrew her hand and placed it on her hips. This was the first time a man had refused to oblige her. After stewing about it for a minute or two, she resolved to try a different approach. Fortunately, the party had decided to rest before advancing on their next quarry, granting her time to work. When she noticed Faramor wander away from the camp, she followed him, turning several corners until she found herself in a dark and secluded area. She found him leaning against a wall while sharpening his knives. Undeterred by his apparent desire for privacy, she approached him, stopping only a few steps away. “Zhose look sharp!” she praised.

“They have to be” he replied.

She clasped her wrist behind her back and tilted her head to the side. “Zhat ring is labradorite,” she stated. “A rare gem from Argus. I have only seen few of zhem in my lifetime. You can tell is labradorite by zee color.”

The rogue chuckled, pushing himself off the wall and sheathing his knives. “You’re relentless, aren’t you?” he observed. He pulled the ring off his finger and held it between them. “If it’s as rare as you say, I would expect you to offer something worthwhile in exchange.”

She giggled. “I am sure I have somezhing on me you vill like...”

His gaze descended to her cleavage. “Yes... I’m sure there is.”

One hoof after the other, she closed the gap of space between them. “Von’t you take a look?” she offered, pushing out her chest.

After pocketing the ring and briskly removing his gloves, he placed his hands on her armored bust. She grinned from ear to ear as he felt her. “Zhey are nice, yes?”

“Indeed” he affirmed.

With nimble fingers, Faramor unlatched Kasilya’s breastplate, exposing her walloping tits for him to enjoy. She permitted him a few seconds to fondle her, then draped her arms over his shoulders and gazed amorously into his eyes. “Let me show you how badly I vant zee ring...” She leaned in to kiss him, finding delight in finally managing to seduce her evasive comrade. He pulled her tightly against his body as he returned her kiss with aggressive enthusiasm. After indulging herself on his lips for a moment, she broke away from him, then slowly sank to her knees. Her head was now inches from a massive bulge in his pants, rousing her excitement. “Vhat have vee here?” she asked playfully. “I zhink you have a surprise for me...” With a promiscuous smirk, she began unbuckling his belt. It was not long before his equipment was dangling in front of her face, and she was shocked by how much it exceeded her expectations. “My, my, my... vhat a big man you are...”

Faramor clicked his tongue. “I guess my instincts were right. You really are a slut.”

“Slut? I am not familiar vith zhat vord” she replied.

“Nevermind...” he dismissed.

With a shrug, Kasilya ignored his comment and started removing her gauntlets. When her hands were free, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his veiny love muscle. “Is so hard...” she praised. “I vonder how it vill taste...” Tilting forward, she pressed her tongue on the underside of his member and licked it all the way to the head, pausing afterward to savor it. “Mmm... Is so good...” she purred. She proceeded to lick it over and over like a lollipop, quickly coating it with her sparkling saliva. She could tell her service was appreciated by the way he leered at her. After a while, she winked at him, then parted her lips to receive him into her maw. Ensuingly, she sucked his cock with gleeful affection.

Once Faramor’s appendage began throbbing in Kasilya’s mouth, she closed her eyes and redoubled her efforts with the zeal of a paladin. He grabbed her by her horns while she siphoned his erection, groaning deeply with satisfaction. As loud as he was, however, her emphatic slurping was still louder. For someone chosen by the Light, her performance was quite obscene. Nevertheless, she cheerfully carried on, unabashed by her licentious behavior. Finally, after several minutes had passed, a spate of cum burst out from his cock as it twitched violently against her tongue. She tried to drain as much of his load down her esophagus as she could, but some of it still seeped down her chin and dripped onto her bosom. Crooning with mirth, she pulled away, beaming at him adorably as she preened herself. “Vee are getting quite messy, yes?”

“Just getting started” he asserted, jerking his rod a few times to demonstrate it was still erect.

Without needing instruction, Kasilya stood up sashayed over to the nearest wall. She pressed her hands against it, bent forward, and spread her legs. In this way, Faramor was treated to a view of her bulbous ass jutting out like a ripened fruit. As she peered over her shoulder, her tail wagged excitedly. “I’ve never been fucked by elf before,” she divulged. “Zhis vill be fun...” He walked up behind her, promptly removing the thin sliver of metal concealing her nethers.

“This is supposed to protect you?” he questioned.

“You don’t zhink is cute?” she rebutted.

“Whatever...”

Dropping the armor at his feet, Faramor stepped up to center himself against Kasilya’s derriere. After his hands were clamped firmly around her hips, he eased into her flaps, slowly stretching her internal organs to accommodate his large girth. She inhaled fervently as he pushed into her, clutching the grooves in the wall for extra support. “So... big...” she cajoled. Once his pelvis was flush against her cheeks, he pulled back at a level pace, the repeated the motion again and again. She mewled with gratitude as he rooted her, astonished by his skill. As minutes passed by, his movements grew faster, eventually reaching a beat of one thrust per second. The gradual acceleration of his grind caused her to pant from exhilaration. When she felt his fingers clutch onto her hair like the reins of a mount, her tongue lolled out from her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. At long last, after her innards had been thoroughly plowed, she felt her body shudder from a climax. An ecstatic squeal erupted from her lungs as her eggs trickled down her thighs, but it was quickly muffled by his hand.

“Do you want the rest of the party to know what you’re up to?” he chided.

She meekly shook her head, allowing him to carry on. As he resumed bucking her from behind, he held her tits, relishing how her voluptuous figure recoiled each time he plunged into her. Inevitably, after a prolonged assault, he ejaculated once more. His cock pumped seed vigorously into her womb, causing her to gasp in alarm. Pouting, she turned her head to confront him. “Vhat have you done?” she scolded.

“Don’t worry,” he answered coolly. “There’s no way I could get you pregnant.”

While skeptical, Kasilya decided it was probably best not to think about it. She spun around and grasped his manhood, grinning mischievously as she began stroking it. “So much stamina! Surely zhe tank must be jealous, yes?”

“Probably much more if he knew I was fucking the healer” he suggested.

She responded with a sultry laugh. “Vhat a naughty boy. You are too sexy.”

After undressing her lover, Kasilya’s eyes feasted on his muscular frame. “Mmm, you are a vork of art” she lauded as her fingers caressed his abdomen. Craving more of his essence, she pulled him closer to make out with him yet again, squishing her jugs against his chest. As the passion swelled between them, he reached beneath her legs and lifted her off the ground, then stepped forward and pinned her up against the wall. She moaned into his mouth as he entered her, coiling her arms around his neck. With a spirited rhythm, he hammered away, producing sounds from her like an erotic instrument. Before long, she felt seized by another orgasm. He squelched her cry of rapture by plugging her mouth with his tongue. Once her wailing subsided, he disengaged from her and lowered her to the ground. On cue, she got down on her knees and waited as he rapidly jerked his cock with one hand. Within moments, her precious face was splattered with warm jizz.

As Kasilya treated herself to the residue on Faramor’s tip, he ran his fingers through her hair. “Did they teach you all that in the Army of Light?” he inquired.

She snickered, then wiped her lips with her fingers. “Zhat vill remain a secret... Now, I zhink you have somezhing for me?”

He snapped his fingers. “Oh, right... the ring.”

After pulling up his pants, Faramor dug the prize out from his pocket. He gave it one more close look before handing it to Kasilya with an upturned palm. When she reached out to claim it, however, she discovered that it could not be moved from his hand no matter how hard she tried.

“Vhat is going on?” she fumed.

He scratched his head with his other hand. “I’m not sure. I feel it attached to me in some way... almost as if it were bound to my soul.”

She glowered at his explanation, not finding it convincing. “Is zhis one of your stupid elf tricks?”

“I’m afraid not," he said with pretended regret. "I should have known that before I picked it up. Anyway, I guess I’ll see you back at camp.”

“Really!?” she seethed, placing her hands on her hips.

Unmoved by Kasilya's temper, Faramor took his belongings and left her behind to soak in his seminal fluid. She huffed when he turned the corner, dismayed by his lack of manners. In any event, she was now quite a wreck and would need time to clean herself up before rejoining her party. "Let's see how much zhat bastard likes zhe ring vhen needs healing" she muttered to herself.


End file.
